Paige's New Charges
by vycharmed04
Summary: What happens when Paige's newest charges are related to Billie? Set in fictional S9. Billie centric.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I know a lot of people have written stories on how Season 9 would be for the Charmed Ones. This is my version of it. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Charmed; I only own the plot and the characters that I have made up. I only own the characters of Chelsea and Chloe. **

**Paige's New Charges**

Scene 1

(Two girls walk through an abandoned alleyway, one carries a bag around her neck, and the girls look a lot like each other and seem to know what they are doing.)

Chloe: Watch out, Chels!.

Chelsea: I got it.

(The girl pulls out a vial containing a pink liquid and throws it toward the demon, the demon yells and than explodes. She is thrown back into a dumpster and is slightly bruised and bleeding.)

Chloe: Okay, I didn't know that was going happen.

(She walks over to her sister's side and grabs a hand to pull her out of it)

Chelsea: Ow, that hurt.

(The sisters get up and walk out of the alley, while Chelsea holds her arm with her sleeve to stop the bleeding. They walk out onto a main street and pass a deli.)

Chloe: Do you think that I should call her?

Chelsea: No, it's not that bad.

Chloe: Oh, come on. You're really bleeding badly.

Chelsea: We can't keeping this to her. She does have a life.

Chloe: Well, she is our white lighter. She's supposed to be our guide and she is able to heal you.

Chelsea: I don't want to go through another one her lectures again.

Chloe: She means well.

Chelsea: Yeah so. I'm just not in the mood to be lectured on how we demon fight. We should do things our own way and I am quite satisfied with our way.

Chloe: That is a good point.

Chelsea: I told you.

(They continue to walk and walk into the small apartment that they share. They walk in and close the door. Chelsea falls onto the couch grasping a napkin to stop the bleeding.)

Chelsea: I guess you can call her if it will make you happy.

Chloe: It will. Finally! Paige!

(A flash of white orbs enters the apartment. A woman with light complexion and black hair stands in front of the sisters.)

Paige: What? I'm busy.

Chelsea: See, I told you she was busy.

Paige: I'm not for you guys.

Chloe: She's hurt again.

Paige: Oh come on, you have to stop fighting demons that way. Do it the way I taught you guys. I do have my fair share in demon fighting.

Chelsea: I told you we were going to get lectured again.

Paige: I'm not lecturing you.

Chelsea: Yes, you are. I really don't want to hear it and plus I'm hurt over here.

Paige: Okay, sorry.

(Paige walks over to Chelsea and waves her hand over her badly injured arm and it is healed. The cut disappears and the sisters thank her. Paige notices that the sisters look an awful lot like Billie and what Christy used to look like when she was alive. She had not been their white lighter long enough to notice this but now that she thought about it they did look a lot like them.)

Paige: I use to have a charge that you guys look a lot like.

Opening Credits

Commercial Break


	2. Chapter 2

**Scene 2 **

(Chloe and Chelsea's apartment.)

(Paige has walked over to get a cup of coffee from the machine. She reaches in the fridge to look for milk.)

Chelsea: We don't have any milk.

Paige: Well, thanks for telling me that now.

Chelsea: Yeah, sorry about that.

(Paige sets the coffee cup on top of a counter and walks over toward the couch and sits down.)

Chloe: What do you mean you have a charge that looks like us?

Paige: Use to. She just lost her sister and she has been staying at our house, helping my sister out with watching my nephews and hanging around. She's trying to learn more about her powers.

Chelsea: She has powers too. That is so cool.

Chloe: Chels, not the time.

Chelsea: Sorry.

Chloe: Back to your old charge. What's her name?

Paige: Billie.

Chelsea: Cool name.

Paige: You have the same color hair her sister used to have and the same personality that she has. You're very cocky.

Chelsea: It's in my nature.

Chloe: And not in mine.

Chelsea: You've always been cautious.

Paige: Do your parents have siblings?

Chloe: I don't think so.

Chelsea: Our dad was adopted at an early age and our mom was never told if he has siblings.

Chloe: Why do you want to know?

Paige: Just asking. Kind of curious. You guys look so much like her.

(A cell phone rings.)

Paige: That's mine.

(Paige picks up the cell phone to see that it is Billie calling her.)

Paige: I have to take this.

**A/N: From now on italicized print means a phone conversation. **

_(Paige walks into the other room and pulls out her cell phone to talk to her. She immediately tries to talk her out of any demon fighting.) _

_Paige: I'm with my charges right now. _

_Billie: Well, I need help and I can't find Piper. _

_Paige: You can't keep your self buried in demon work for ever. You have to grieve at some point. _

_Billie: I really don't want to. I killed my own sister. How would you feel if you had to kill Piper or Phoebe? _

_Paige: (avoids Billie's question) You had to do it and I know it's hard to deal with and it was out of self defense. _

_Billie: No, you really don't_.

_Paige: Please don't act like this, Billie. Let me take care of my charges and I will be home soon. _

_Billie: Okay. _

_(Billie hangs up the phone. Paige walks back into the room and hangs up her phone.) _

Paige: Sorry, guys but I have to go.

Chloe: What do you mean?

Paige: I have to go. If you need me all you have to do is call me.

Chelsea: Okay.

(Paige orbs out of the apartment and into the manor, she finds Leo sitting on the couch playing with Wyatt and Chris. Wyatt picks up a book and shows it to his father.)

Wyatt: Daddy, please read.

Leo: Okay.

(Leo picks up the book still holding Chris in his lap; he opens the book and begins to read to Wyatt and Chris. Paige walks into the conservatory.)

Paige: Hey, guys.

Wyatt: Aunty Paige!

(Wyatt is excited to see his aunt and runs over to gives her a hug.)

Paige: Hey, there Wyatt.

(Wyatt grabs her leg and Paige bends over to pick him up, she walks over to Leo and puts Wyatt down in the playpen.)

Leo: Hey, what's up?

Paige: Nothing much. Is Billie around?

Leo: In her room. She's been studying that book like crazy. I thinks it's her way of grieving and I don't really think it's a healthy way.

Paige: Me either, but the girl lost her whole family within the span of six months and I think that is the best way that she keeps her self busy.

Leo: I don't think obsessing should be the answer. We have seen how that affects people in this family.

Piper: (enters from the kitchen, has heard most of the conversation between them) Talking about me again.

Leo: Hi, honey.

Piper: Don't honey me.

(Billie walks down the stairs and into the hallway, her blonde hair in a ponytail hanging behind her ears as she confidently carries her bag around her neck, the sisters suspect something.)

Paige: Where you going?

Billie: To vanquish some demon ass.

Piper: Watch you language!

Billie: Some demon butt. Happy now!

Piper: Stop being so defiant. Leo is right, you need to stop obsessing over demons, it is not that healthy.

Billie: Well, when Prue died you had Phoebe and then Paige came a long. I have no one, so I think I have a right to be angry about this and I believe I am dealing with it in the right way. I mean I did kill Christy.

Paige: Well, try not to think about it.

Billie: That's what I've been trying to do. But you guys keep yelling at me.

Leo: We're not yelling, we're just trying to protect you before you get your self killed.

Billie: Well, I won't get myself killed. So, if you don't mind, I'm going to go and kill myself some demons.

(Billie walks out the front door and hops into her car, she speeds off.)

Piper: Well, that went real well.

Paige: I really don't think we can stop her.

Piper: We have to stop her in some way.

Commercial Set

Fade In


	3. Chapter 3

Scene 3

(Alley; Billie walks around holding a bag in her left hand; she looks very suspiciously around the corner to see where the demon could be.)

Billie: I know you here. I tracked you here.

Demon: You're a very cocky witch, new to the craft are we?

Billie: No…

(Billie walks cautiously around the corner as the demon appears. Billie does a flip and tries to avoid a fireball at her.)

Billie: You missed.

Demon: I won't this time.

(The demon throws another fireball at Billie this time it hits her, she is badly injured and is thrown against a window pane. A sharp piece of class has cut across her hand.)

Billie: Ow…

Demon: I told you witch, you're too weak for me right know.

(The demon shimmers out.)

Billie: Damn it.

(Billie grabs a piece of clothe from her bag and wraps it around her hand to stop the bleeding. She heads out of the alley and back into her car and back toward the manor.)

Scene 4

(Phoebe's office, Phoebe sits at her desk writing her column and feverishly typing at her keyboard. The phone rings.)

_Phoebe: Phoebe Halliwell, how can I help you? _

_Paige: It's me. _

_Phoebe: Make it quick, Paige. I'm busy. _

_Paige: We think Billie is dealing with her loss in the wrong way. _

_Phoebe: So, what's new about that? _

_Paige: She's obsessing and seeing as that had happened to Piper. I really don't want it happening to Billie. _

_Phoebe: Me either, but we do have lives and we have to get on with them in whatever way we can. _

_Paige: That's a good point though… _

_Phoebe: Paige, I'm busy right know. I'll try to finish up early and come over to help you guys with the problem. _

_Paige: Okay, bye. _

_(Phoebe hangs up the phone, just then Billie walks into her office, and sits in the couch across from Phoebe.) _

Billie: Hey.

Phoebe: What are you doing here?

Billie: Trying to find a little comfort. The others were yelling at me.

(Notices the clothe hanging from her hand.)

Phoebe: What happened?

Billie: Oh, nothing.

Phoebe: Are you sure about that, it looks pretty bad.

(The blood is beginning to show through the clothe.)

Phoebe: You should have Paige heal that for you.

Billie: I don't want to bother her.

Phoebe: I'm sure she won't mind. We're a little worry about you, Billie.

Billie: Why?

Phoebe: Because you're following the same path that Piper did when Prue died. We care about you and we don't want to see anything happen to you.

Billie: It won't.

Phoebe: You have to stop obsessing over the demon killing.

Billie: It's keeping my mind busy.

Phoebe: Well, it's not healthy and as I said we're all very worried about you.

(Billie begins to get up and walk out of her office.)

Phoebe: Were you going?

Billie: Back to the manor. What's it to you?

Phoebe: Billie, listen to me. Will you be careful?

Billie: I'll try.

Phoebe: Billie!

(Billie turns to leave the office and walks out; she walks toward her car and drives to the manor.)

Commercial Set

Fade In

Scene 5

(Manor; day, Billie enters the front of the house trying to hide her hand from the family. She rushes in and holds the bag over her hand. Piper who is curious seems to know that something is up with her.)

Piper: Hey!

(Billie stops immediately before she heads up the steps and into the bathroom to fix her hand; still trying to conceal it from her and Paige.)

Piper: So, did you get the demon you were after?

Billie: No, he said I was too weak.

Piper: What did I tell you?

Billie: Yeah, well I get him next time.

Piper: Well, let's just hope there is a next time.

(Billie walks up the stairs and into a bathroom; she is greeted by Paige on the steps.)

Paige: Well, what happened?

Billie: Nothing.

Paige: Okay, spill. I know something happened, your holding your hand.

Billie: It's just a cut.

Paige: I could heal it for you.

Billie: I thought healing was something that was reserved for you charges and family. Seeing as I am neither you wouldn't be allowed to heal me.

Paige: I can break some rules. I care about you, Billie.

Billie: I'll just clean it up in the bathroom.

Paige: Okay, but remember what happened the last time something happened.

Billie: I know. I almost died. With the way I feel today, it wouldn't be that bad.

Paige: Billie, don't think like that.

Billie: Well, I'd be with my family.

Paige: Okay, that's a little creepy to think about.

Billie: Well, I'm going to bandage it in the bathroom, if I start to feel horrible about it I tell you or the others.

(Billie walks into the bathroom; she wraps a gauze pad around her hand and covers it with an ace bandage. She quickly dismisses any bad ideas out of her mind and walks into her room, she sits down on the bad and holds a picture of her sister and her.)

Billie: Why? Christy.

(Billie begins to cry. She quickly holds it in as she sees Piper walk across the hallway with Wyatt and Chris.)

Piper: I'm going to put them down for a nap. You want to help?

Billie: Sure.

(Billie picks up Chris from Piper as Wyatt follows them.)

Piper: Are you sure you're okay?

Billie: I'm fine.

Piper: You do know that you are allowed to grieve around here. You shouldn't keep your emotions bottle up within you.

Billie: I know. Phoebe just told me that. I just wish I had some family to go to. You had Phoebe and Paige and Leo when Prue died. I have no one.

Piper: Are you really sure about that and how do you really know?

Billie: Mom never really kept in contact with Grandma or the other side of the family. Except for the fact that she told her that Christy and I might be witches that was like the only contact that they really ever had. And when she was killed she never told us if she had any siblings.

Piper: Maybe you could start looking.

Billie: I just don't want to deal with anything else at the moment. Especially trying to find more family.

Piper: Well, okay.

(Piper walks over and lies Wyatt down in his bed and Billie lies Chris down with a bottle and he soon falls asleep. The two walk out of the room and down the steps. They continue to talk as they walk into the living room.)


	4. Chapter 4

**Scene 6 **

(Chloe and Chelsea's Apartment; late afternoon,)

(The sisters sit on the couch thinking about what Paige had said to them the day before. It was hard to think that they may have family outside of what their parents had told them. All they knew about their family was that their mom's side had witch blood in it. They really didn't know that much about their father's side on the account that he was adopted. Their parents rarely ever talked about their family and were living on the other side of the country. The sisters doubted if their parents even knew if they were witches, they were new to the craft themselves.)

Chloe: Did mom ever talk about her family?

Chelsea: No, neither did dad.

Chloe: Well, dad was adopted. So, we don't know much about his family. But don't you think it's curious that Paige says we look like her old charge and if she is new to the craft like we are, couldn't we be related.

Chelsea: It's a long shot.

Chloe: Should we call mom and dad?

Chelsea: Do you think that they even know that we are witches?

Chloe: They have to know something.

Chelsea: It would clear a lot of things up.

Chloe: Maybe we should call Paige first.

Chelsea: Let's do that than.

Chloe: Paige!

(Paige orbs in.)

Paige: What's up, guys?

Chloe: We were just thinking about what you were saying yesterday.

Paige: And…

Chelsea: Could we meet this Billie chick?

Paige: I don't see why not. It might be hard though. She is really having a hard time dealing with the death of her family.

Chloe: We could help her through it.

Paige: That is a good point. I'll see if she is up for it. I don't think she knows that there is a possibility that she could have more family out there.

Chloe: That sounds like a good idea. Call us when she is ready.

Paige: Sure guys.

**Scene 7**

(Manor; Billie sits in the attic looking through the book of shadows. As Paige orbs in Billie is shocked to see that someone has joined her in the attic.)

Paige: What you looking for?

(Billie is shocked and telekinectally throws Paige out the window. Paige orbs back in, a little pissed and dusts the dirt of her shoulder.)

Paige: What the hell was that for?

Billie: I thought I was alone. I'm a little jumpy today.

Paige: Well, I say. So, what are you looking for?

Billie: A way to kill this demon and get on with my life. Or what is left of my life for the matter.

Paige: You have plenty of your life left to live. Your only 21.

Billie: Yeah right, so are you going to help me or what.

Paige: Help you kill your demon.

Billie: Well, yeah.

Paige: Well, you shouldn't really be going after demons by your self. You could get hurt.

Billie: Now you sound like Piper.

Paige: Well, Piper is right. (Glances at Billie's bandaged hand) See what happened the first time you went after him.

Billie: (holds her hand close to her). It won't happen again.

Paige: How can you be so sure about that?

Billie: I can't.

(Piper walks into the attic; notices Billie and Paige talking and Billie holding her hand. Piper senses that something isn't right and begins to head toward the book.)

Paige: Hey, Piper.

Piper: Don't hey Piper me, you guys are up to something and I know it.

Billie: We're not up to anything.

Piper: Like hell you aren't.

Billie: Well, if you must know. I was trying to find the demon that I let go this morning and Paige was just lecturing me about something or other. I wasn't really listening.

Paige: I wasn't lecturing you.

Billie: Sure you weren't.

Piper: So, what did you find about your lovely demon friend.

Billie: Nothing much. The book really doesn't say that much about him or any other kind of demon that is much like that him.

Piper: Well, that helps us a lot.

Billie: I know but we will find him sooner or later. Maybe magic school has something on this demon of mine.

Paige: It's a good chance.

Piper: Well, let's just hope it's sooner than later. I'm going to go check on the boys, Paige you want to help.

Paige: No, I have to talk to Billie about something.

Piper: Okay, I'm downstairs if you need anything.

Paige: Okay.

(Paige walks out of the attic and down the stairs and into the nursery. She finds Wyatt awake in his bed and Chris still asleep. Her mind is still on what is happening in the attic and Billie.)

Commercial Set

Fade In

**Scene 8**

(Attic; Billie and Paige talk.)

Paige: Did you ever think about your family outside your parents and Christy?

Billie: Not really. Mom never really talked much after Christy was kidnapped. She always feared what the family would think about her for losing Christy.

Paige: (cautiously) Oh…

Billie: And when I found her they were killed soon after so the didn't really have the time to tell us about her family.

Paige: How about your dad?

Billie: He was an only child and his mom died when he was young. We never really knew about his family.

Paige: So, that leaves out your dad. Did you ever think that there was a chance that you could have some other family out there?

Billie: I thought about it shortly after Christy died. I thought maybe it would help with the grieving process.

Paige: But you never did anything about it.

Billie: I focused on protecting Wyatt and Chris from any demon attacks.

Paige: We appreciate that, honey, but you should have kept looking for some more family.

Billie: It kept my mind of the loss.

Paige: I know it did.

Billie: So, is there any chance you can help me with this.

Paige: Finding more family yes, vanquishing your demon no.

(Billie gets up and hugs Paige. They walk out of the attic and Billie heads for her room and Paige heads down the steps into the kitchen to find Phoebe and Piper and the boys sitting at the table.)

Phoebe: How's she doing?

Paige: Getting better.

Piper: Well, that's a relief. I didn't think I could handle any more stress around this house.

Phoebe: Me either.

Paige: Can I ask you guys something?

Piper: Sure

Phoebe: What is it?

Paige: My new charges are sisters and they look an awful lot like Billie and Christy. They also have the same personality.

Piper: So, what are you saying, these new charges may be related to Billie.

Phoebe: I thought Billie didn't have family outside of her parents and Christy. Christy was only two years older than her.

Paige: I know it's a lot to process but I think they could be cousins.

Piper: Well, it's a possibility. How's Billie feel about this?

Paige: I haven't told her yet.

Phoebe: Paige! You have to tell her sooner or later.

Paige: I know, I know and I will.

Piper: When?

Paige: As soon as she is calmed down and not on a demon killing binge.

Piper: That could be a while.

Paige: I know.

Leo: You have to tell her sooner or later, she'll know something's up. Billie's a smart girl.

Paige: I'll figure out a way to tell her.

Leo: It better be soon. You know what happens when good things start to happen around here.

Paige: Yeah, I know.

(Paige walks out of the kitchen and into the foyer, she begins to hear her new charges calling for her and she orbs out.)

(Chelsea and Chloe's Apartment; Paige orbs in.)

Paige: What's a wrong guys?

Chelsea: Nothing.

Paige: Oh, great I thought you were in trouble.

Chloe: Can we ask you a question?

Paige: What?

Chloe: When do you think that we can meet your friend?

Paige: Like I said before she is still grieving from losing her family and I don't think introducing her to you guys would help her any. Anyways she's on a little of a demon killing binge.

Chelsea: Great! We can help her with that.

Chloe: Chels! I don't want to battle anymore demons than we already have to.

Chelsea: Well their not going to stop attacking us. If we meet Paige's friend maybe it would help us out a little bit.

Chloe: That's a good point.

Chelsea: I mean Paige has sisters and I'm sure they have helped her out in ways. Am I right?

Paige: Yes, but I can also do things on my own. But the way Billie feels now, I think a little family would help her out.

Chloe: Yeah, that would help.

Chelsea: So, when can we meet her?

Paige: I'll have to see if she is up to it.

Chelsea: Okay.

Fade Out

Commercial Set


	5. Chapter 5

**Scene 8 **

(Manor; late afternoon, Paige orbs in to see Phoebe and Piper on the couch, Wyatt and Chris in their playpen asleep and Leo on the end table talking with the girls about something.)

Phoebe: Don't you guys find it weird that Paige thinks that her new charges could be related to Billie in some way.

Leo: It is a little weird but not impossible. Charges have a weird connection with their white lighters and it could help Billie in a way.

(Paige walks in.)

Paige: Hey, guys.

Piper: What did your charges say about meeting Billie?

Paige: I think their up for it, just along as Billie is.

Piper: It would help her out a little bit.

Paige: I know it would.

Piper: Should we get her?

Paige: It would be good.

(Paige walks up the stairs and sees that Billie's door is closed but is still ajar a little bit. She peeks in to see Billie asleep with her ipod blasting music in her ears, by what it looks like Billie seems to have been crying and quickly fell asleep after.)

(Paige walks into the room; she softly pats Billie on the shoulder and wakes her up.)

Billie: Huh…what?

Paige: It's me.

(Billie rubs her eyes and clears the tears away. She tries to look brave for Paige, but doesn't fool her.)

Paige: We want to talk to you about something. Meet us down stairs in five?

Billie: Sure.

(Paige gets up and walks down the stairs and meets up with her sisters in the living room.)

Piper: So, what's the verdict?

Paige: She'll be down in a while.

Piper: That's good.

(Billie walks down the stairs and into the conservatory, her hair up in a ponytail and she wears a bright yellow shirt and blue jeans.)

Billie: What's up guys?

Phoebe: Paige has something she wants to tell you.

Billie: What?

Paige: Did you ever try to look for family after Christy died?

Billie: I thought about a little bit. But after Christy and my parents died I quickly dismissed the idea of any family out there. I was in too much pain after the deaths.

Piper: Well, there's a good chance that Paige's new charges may be related to you.

Billie: What do you mean?

Paige: Well, my new charges look an awful lot like you and Christy, and I think that they would like to meet you.

Billie: So, all you have to go on is looks.

Paige: Well, yeah.

Billie: So, what do you want me to do? Meet them. Think that they will help me get over my grieving and get me off this demon killing binge that I have been on lately.

Phoebe: Basically. We're scared for you, Billie.

Piper: Do you think you give it a chance and meet them?

Billie: I really don't know.

Paige: They would really like to meet you.

Billie: Okay, I'll meet them. If it really means a lot to you guys. Since you guys are basically the only family I have left.

Phoebe: (pats her hands on her thighs and gets up and hugs Billie) Great!

Paige: I go and call them and see when they want to meet you.

Billie: Okay, but it has to be on my terms. We have to meet here.

Paige: Okay whatever as long as you meet them.

(Paige walks out of the conservatory and into her room; she digs through her purse for her cell phone and calls Chloe and Chelsea.)

_Chloe: Hey what's up? _

_Paige: Oh, nothing much. Billie said she would like to meet you guys. _

_Chelsea: That's great. When can it happen? _

_Paige: Soon, I hope. She is really getting depressed lately._

_Chloe: That can't be good. _

_Paige: I know. _

_Chelsea: So, when is the best time we can do it? I'm really excited to meet her. _

_Paige: Well, whenever you guys are free, I'm sure would be okay with her. _

_Chloe: Is Friday okay? _

_Paige: Sounds good to me. You have to meet at my house, okay. I'll come over and get you guys and I'll tell her to be ready. _

_Chloe: Sounds like a good plan. Can't wait to meet her. _

_Paige: Bye. _

(Paige hangs up her phone and walks out of her room to find Billie walking into hers.)

Billie: So, what's up?

Paige: You're going to meet them on Friday.

Billie: Sounds good. Are you sure that they can deal with me.

Paige: Pretty sure. Why wouldn't they be?

Billie: I don't know. It's only been a couple of months and I don't think that they would really want to hang around with a depressed person. Would you want to deal with me?

Paige: Well, we have been.

Billie: And I appreciate that. But I don't even know these people and I don't feel like dumping my quilt on someone else.

Paige: Oh, you won't. Plus their really excited to meet you.

Billie: Well, I guess that's good. I have to go take a shower know and clear my mind. Tell the others that I'm fine.

Paige: Okay.

(Billie walks into the bathroom while Paige heads back downstairs and into the sunroom to see the boys. Paige thinks about what could happen at this meeting; if all the girls would get along and if her hunches were right and Billie did have some other family besides Christy and her parents.)

Fade Out

Commercial Set

**Scene 9 **

(Friday; Chloe and Chelsea's apartment; they are getting ready to meet Billie for the first time. They are a bit nervous.)

Chloe: Should I wear this?

Chelsea: I don't think that she will care what we are wearing. If she is at all like us she is a college student and will be wearing sweats.

Chloe: That's a good point.

(They walk into the small bathroom that they share and begin to put on makeup; Paige orbs in and tells the girls that it is time to meet Billie.)

Paige: Come on guys.

Chloe: We're almost ready.

Chelsea: I hope she likes us.

Paige: I'm pretty sure that she will. She just needs someone to talk to right know and I think that having friends outside of me and my sisters will be good for her.

Chloe: Yeah.

Paige: So, are you ready?

Chelsea: As ready as we will ever be.

(They walk over and grab Paige's hand as she orbs out; they orb into the manor to see that Piper has set up the table and Phoebe has been in the living room watching the boys and reading a magazine.)

Paige: Hey guys.

Piper: Hey.

Paige: This is Chloe and Chelsea.

Phoebe: Hello.

Chloe: Hey. I'm such a fan.

Phoebe: Well, thanks.

(Upstairs Bathroom; Billie fixes her shoulder length blonde hair and pulls back into a bun and thinks to her self about what is going to happen. She tugs on her bright yellow shirt and walks out of the bathroom.)

Billie: Well, that's the best it's going to be.

(She walks down the stairs to find the sisters sitting on the couch and Chloe and Chelsea sitting on the end chair talking to Paige.)

Billie: Hey guys.

Piper: Hey honey. How are feeling?

Billie: I'm doing better.

Paige: I want you to meet Chloe and Chelsea.

Billie: Hey.

(Billie waves to Chelsea.)

Chelsea: Hey. It's so nice to meet you.

Billie: Same here.

Phoebe: It's a little awkward at first isn't it? It was the same when we meet Paige.

Paige: I remember that.

(Chloe gets up from the chair and walks over toward Billie, Chelsea heads over as well. Chloe grabs her sister's hand and they shake hands with Billie. The lights dim and everything rattles for a while. The lights soon turn back on as they sisters retreat from Billie.)

Chloe: Okay, what was that?

Chelsea: I'm really not all that sure.

Chloe: (To Paige) Are you sure she's not evil?

Billie:(Surprised) What? I'm a good witch just like you two.

Chelsea: Well, that doesn't usually happen when we shake people's hands.

Billie: (curiously) Well, didn't the same thing happen when you two meet Paige.

Piper: Yeah, but that was how the Charmed Ones were reconstituted after Prue died. I don't think were trying to reconstitute you guys as new charmed ones.

Paige: Looks like I was right. You do have some family out there.

Chelsea: What do you mean?

Paige: Well the same thing happened when I met Phoebe and Piper for the first time. It was because I was their half sister.

Chloe: So, are you saying that Billie is our half sister.

Paige: Not, necessacarily since Billie's mom didn't have children after Billie was born. She could be a cousin.

Chelsea: There's a possibility of that. Dad could have a sister, he was adopted.

(Just as the sisters sit down on the couch Leo is orbed in from magic school. Piper explains what has just happened.)

Piper: You have to go back to the school and see what the elder's know about Billie having other family out there.

Leo: Okay, Paige a little help here.

Paige: Magic School!

(Leo is orbed back to magic school.)

Phoebe: Well, that buys us a little time. Do you want to eat?

Chelsea: Okay.

(They walk into the dinning hall and Piper walks up the stairs to grab the boys from the nap. She walks down the stairs with Chris in her arms and Wyatt walking behind her down the steps. Billie and the sister have made them selves comfortable around the table and are beginning to talk to Billie. They seem to be getting a long well.)

Fade Out

Commercial Set


	6. Chapter 6

Scene 10

(Magic School; Leo talks with an elder about the situation at home.)

Leo: Did you guys know about Paige's new charges?

Odin: I can't say that at the present moment.

Leo: What do you mean by that?

Sandra: What we mean is that after the battle and ultimate power was defeated Billie would need some time to grieve.

Odin: She would need the chance to grieve her sisters' death and betrayal.

Leo: So, you gave Paige these new charges to take care of.

Sandra: Like we said, Billie needed time to grieve and she had that time. It is at the right time that Chelsea and Chloe were brought into the picture.

Leo: But I thought that Billie didn't have family outside of her parents and Christy.

Odin: So did us.

Sandra: But when we were alerted that there were new witches that need a whitelighter we had to Paige to them.

Leo: Because Paige knew Billie.

Sandra: Exactly.

Odin: And since the only thing that can connect family is the whitelighter we figured that Paige could help us. Billie is rather new to the craft as well. With out her sister she isn't as powerful.

Leo: So, know with her "cousins" she'll be just as powerful as she was with Christy.

Odin: Yeah, but they will be a source of good and not evil. Now that the charmed ones have vanquished the triad for good they will need to protect others from attacks.

Leo: What do you mean others?

Sandra: Straggler demons that used to work for the triad, once we took back magic school they retreated to the underworld and the no longer can get back into magic school. Magic school is a place of good magic now.

Leo: Well, that is a relief.

Odin: What happened in the manor was what was supposed to happen. Paige will remain Chelsea and Chloe's whitelighter and Billie will join them. They together will form the new charmed ones. Since the sisters have fulfilled their destiny twice.

Leo: Wouldn't the charmed line continue through my sons?

Sandra: It will and when they are ready to fully understand their powers they will become charmed.

Leo: Well, I'm seeing a pattern here. There is always a group of three. I only have two sons.

Odin: Has Piper been feeling sick lately?

Leo: Now, that you mention it, yes.

Odin: Why do you think, Leo?

Leo: She's pregnant.

Odin: Yes. And when that child grows up she will join her brothers and help battle evil along side Billie and the sisters.

Sandra: For now Billie and the sisters will be a temporary replacement until your children are grown and ready to fulfill their destiny.

Odin: Go and tell the family the news.

(With the news Leo is orbed back to the manor to tell the sisters the news. He is orbed in to see the family sitting at the dinning room table eating lunch. Chloe and her sister are sitting at the end and Billie is sitting near them feeding Chris.)

Phoebe: So, what's up?

Leo: That's a loaded question.

Piper: What do you mean by that?

Leo: Well, it turns out that Billie does have family outside of Christy and her parents.

Billie: What do you mean?

Leo: The elders seem to think that Chloe and Chelsea are you cousins.

Chloe: It is a possibility. Dad was adopted and never knew if he had any other family out there.

Chelsea: That is a good point.

Billie: So, they are my cousin, that doesn't help the fact that there was an earthquake at the time that we shock hands.

Leo: Well, the same thing happened when Paige meet Piper and Phoebe.

Paige: That only happened because I was reconstituted the Charmed Ones.

Piper: I don't think that Billie is a new link for the charmed line.

Leo: Well, the elders seem to think that Billie along with Chloe and Chelsea will form the new charmed ones.

Phoebe: What about Wyatt and Chris?

Leo: The elders seem to think that they are too young to understand their destiny yet.

Piper: What do they mean by that?

Leo: That in time, Wyatt and Chris will grow to learn to accept their powers and will be a force of good. But for now Chloe, Chelsea, and Billie will be the new charmed ones.

Piper: Wait a sec.

Leo: What?

Piper: Isn't the charmed line supposedly continued through a group of three? We only have Wyatt and Chris.

Leo: Yeah, that's the other thing.

Piper: What do you mean by that?

(Phoebe gets it.)

Phoebe: Piper, you're pregnant.

Piper: I am.

Leo: Yes, you are and we will finally get the girl that we have been waiting for.

Piper: Finally!

Fade Out

Commercial Set


	7. Chapter 7

**Scene 11**

(Piper gets up from the table and walks over toward Leo, she gives him a hug and kiss and hugs her sisters. Wyatt sits at the end of the table next to Billie.)

Paige: Wyatt, you're going to be a big brother again.

Wyatt: Yeah.

(Chris not old enough to make full sentences yet, giggles in Billie's arms.)

Leo: Well, I guess that means the boys are okay with it.

Piper: I guess so.

Leo: I can't wait.

Piper: Honey, slow down. We're not that far along, yet.

Leo: I'm just excited.

Billie: Congratulations, guys, but know on to the bigger picture.

Phoebe: You're downer Billie. Can't we enjoy the excitement?

Billie: We can, but I not to sure if I am ready to be a Charmed One and I'm pretty sure that Chloe and Chelsea here aren't ready either.

Chelsea: Speak for your self.

Chloe: (punches her sister in the shoulder) Chels!

Chelsea: It could be cool.

Chloe: It could also come with a lot of responsibility. I don't think were quite ready for that yet. I mean we just learned a couple months ago that we were witches and that Paige was our white lighter.

Piper: Chloe is right and so is Chelsea in one way or another. Being Charmed has a lot downers and a lot of ups.

Paige: What exactly are the ups?

Piper: That's a good question that I chose not to answer at the present moment.

Paige: Okay.

Leo: Well, Sandra and Odin said that you three were ready enough to be Charmed and you'll have Paige as a white lighter and the sisters to help you out.

Billie: That is a good point.

Leo: See what I mean, there's nothing to worry about.

(With that a demon comes crashing through the front door. He throws a fireball at the table and it explodes and in the shock Piper orders Wyatt to orb him and Chris upstairs and he does. Paige orbs out with Chris and Wyatt into their room and Phoebe had walked out of the house to get a phone call. Leo ducks behind a wall. )

Piper: Wyatt, now!

Demon: Remember me witch?

Billie: Yes.

Demon: Got some friends now do you?

Billie: Yeah.

Chloe: What do we do?

Billie: Kill him. What else?

Chelsea: We don't know how to.

Billie: That's a good point.

(The demon throws another fireball and it grazes Chelsea's arm causing a burn and a nasty looking cut. Billie telekinectally sends the demon flying through a nearby armoire. The demon lands hard and shimmers out.)

Billie: Damn it!

Piper: Language!

Billie: Sorry.

(Billie walks over to Chelsea and picks her up.)

Piper: Paige, were are you?

(Paige orbs in.)

Paige: What happened?

Piper: Nothing to different. Can you heal your charge now?

Paige: Oh…

(Paige walks over and places her hand over Chelsea's wound and the wounds are healed.)

Chelsea: Thanks.

(Leo gets up from the wall.)

Billie: Are you sure were ready now?

Fade Out

Commercial Set

**Scene 12**

(Manor; Day. Living room, Billie and the sisters are joined by Paige and Piper on the couch. They sit in the living room discussing what could happen to them. Leo walks in with a glass of water. He hands it to Billie.)

Billie: (taking the water) Thanks.

Chloe: (she surveys the damage around the living room.) Is that what everyday is like for you guys?

Paige: Give or take.

Chloe: (To Leo) and now your saying that we have to do that everyday.

Leo: Pretty much.

Chelsea: I think it would be cool.

Chloe: Says the one who has had a gaping hole in her arm twice this week and has had to have Paige heal it for her.

Chelsea: Well that's a good point.

Chloe: See what I mean. I'm not really sure if I am ready for this.

Billie: I do have to agree with Chloe on that. I've known you guys for a while and I have seen what happens when demons attack. I have also heard stories about what you guys have turned into.

Chelsea: What do you mean "turned into"?

Billie: The sisters have had their fair share of demons and turning into quite a few of them.

Chloe: You mean you can turn into demons as well.

Paige: Yeah among other things.

Chelsea: What do you mean by that?

Piper: That's another conversation for another day.

Chelsea: Wait so were not going to talk about it?

Piper: At least not today.

(The sisters get up and go their separate ways. Piper and Leo head toward the boys room to check on them and Billie, Chloe, and Chelsea head up to the Attic, to discuss their various powers and how to get rid of the demon that had just attacked. Paige walks into the kitchen to find Phoebe cleaning up the mess.)

**Scene 13**

(Manor; Kitchen)

Phoebe: What I'd miss?

Paige: A hell of a lot. It looks like.

Phoebe: Well, were where you?

Paige: In the boy's room. It looks like a demon attacked.

Phoebe: So, you think that it was after Billie.

Paige: Probably, she does have away of attracting demons lately.

Phoebe: And now that she has been united with her cousins she will attract more demons. She is now Charmed.

Paige: Looks like I'm spending more time at Henry's.

Phoebe: Paige, you're their white lighter and Billie is now your charge again.

Paige: Relax woman, I was kidding. Kind of …

Phoebe: Well, I do have one question.

Paige: What?

Phoebe: Does this mean we'll lose our powers?

Paige: I don't think so. Let me see.

(Paige calls for an apple and it appears in her hand.)

Paige: I guess it doesn't. You try.

Phoebe: I can't will premonitions. It's just something that happens.

Paige: Well, let's ask Piper then.

(The sisters walk up to the nursery to see Leo and Piper playing with the boys. Paige gives a quick knock at the door.)

Piper: Hey guys, what's up?

Paige: I have a question. Does that fact that Billie is now Charmed mean we'll lose our powers?

Piper: Well, let me try.

(Paige throws a stuff animal in the air and Piper flicks her hand at it. The bear suddenly freezes and than it unfreezes with the flick of her other hand.)

Piper: I guess not.

Phoebe: Well, that's a relief. I don't think I was quite ready to give up my powers yet.

(Paige and Phoebe join the family and walk in and begin to play with Wyatt and Chris.)

**Scene 14**

(Manor; Attic)

(Billie sits on a couch with the book of shadows open in her lap. Chloe and Chelsea sit on the other end of the couch watching Billie read.)

Billie: So, how long have you known you were witches?

Chloe: Not long.

Billie: Same here. Do you know what you powers are?

Chloe: Yeah.

Billie: So…

Chelsea: We're telepathic and I have the power of levitation.

Billie: Christy was telepathic. Or at least I think she was.

Chloe: Who's Christy?

Billie: She was my sister.

Chelsea: You say that like it's a bad thing.

Billie: It was. I had to kill her.

Chelsea: Why?

Billie: Because she betrayed me and the sisters.

Chloe: What do you mean by that?

Billie: Well, Christy was kidnapped by demons when I was five years old and held hostage for fifteen years. My parents never really talked about the kidnapping. They went along like it never happened. When I discovered that I was a witch, I learned of her kidnapping.

Chelsea: Whoa…

Billie: I eventually found her using my projection power and brought her here. We thought that she was fine until she started hearing demons.

Chloe: What do you mean?

Billie: Well, Paige that it might have been some kind of Stockholm syndrome thing and that she felt compassion toward her captors and Phoebe just dismissed it.

Chelsea: Was she communicating with the demons?

Billie: It turns out that she was. She was working with a demon called Dumain and he was working for the triad. Christy told me that it was an imaginary friend that we both shared from childhood.

Chloe: You weren't aware that it was a demon at first.

Billie: No, I can't say I wasn't. The sisters seem to think that we could have tried to turn Christy good.

Chelsea: Did you?

Billie: We tried for a while. But I was so focused on having my sister back that she convinced me that the charmed ones were evil.

Chelsea: How did she do that?

Billie: She convinced me that they weren't working for the greater good anymore and that they had to be vanquished. So, we took in the hollow and killed them. However, Piper was still alive and Christy was dead. I was back to square one again.

Chloe: Oh…

Billie: So, I went back to Magic school seeking to find my sister again.

Chelsea: Did you?

Billie: No, but with the help of Dumain he told me that I could once again try using my projection power just like I did before.

Chloe: Did you find her then?

Billie: In a way, yes.

Chelsea: What do you mean?

Billie: Dumain told me to project myself back before the battle and before the triad was killed. I wasn't aware that the charmed ones had killed the triad and therefore I know that he was working for the triad. I found Christy and time caught up with itself and I was absorbed into myself and went on to try a convince Christy that the charmed ones weren't evil.

Chelsea: Did you?

Billie: No, she went back to magic school and I went to find the sisters.

Chelsea: The sisters took you back.

Billie: Not with out a long apology.

Chelsea: Oh…

Billie: They convinced me that we had to vanquish the triad before Christy and Dumain would vanquish the sisters. So, we projected to the magic school to see that Christy and Dumain were talking to the triad. The charmed ones vanquished the triad once and for all and Dumain was vanquished as well.

Chloe: Wasn't Christy mad?

Billie: Mad enough that she tried to kill me.

Chelsea: How?

Billie: She threw a fireball at me and out of self defense I telekinectally sent it back at her, killing her.

Chloe: It sounds like you had to do it.

Billie: I guess I had to. But it still hurts.

Chelsea: I guess it would.

Billie: So, on a lighter note what's your power Chloe?

Chloe: I can astral project.

Billie: Cool.

Fade Out

Commercial Set


	8. Chapter 8

Scene 15

**A/N: I didn't intend on making Chelsea and Chloe's powers similar to Prue's or Phoebe's, it just turned out that way and they were the only powers I could think of. But thanks to the reviewer who said that, it gives me an idea. **

(Attic; Mid – Afternoon)

(Billie sits on the couch with the book of shadows opened on her lap; she is soon joined by Chelsea and Chloe who walk over to see what she is looking for. Piper and Paige walk into the attic. Billie is the first one to notice that they have company.)

Billie: Hey, guys. What's up?

Piper: Nothing much, what'd you looking for?

Billie: The demon what else.

Piper: You think you can go after him know.

Paige: Well, seeing as she is now technically charmed she can go up against him or it. Whatever it was. She does have her cousins now.

Piper: It's a little weird hearing you say that.

Paige: What cousins?

Piper: Yeah.

Paige: It's a little weird saying it.

Billie: Okay, can we get back to the bigger picture now. I kind of don't want this whole new destiny thing to end up with me dying.

Paige: That's a good point.

Chelsea: I don't think I want to die either.

Chloe: Same here.

Piper: So, any new leads on what this demon could be.

Billie: Not really.

Paige: Well, that helps us out a lot.

(Billie closes the book and sits it back on its stand and walks over to the couch to join her cousins.)

Billie: I guess none of your family came across this kind of demon before.

Chelsea: What do you mean family?

Piper: Well, the book of shadows is a book of spells that has been handed down from Halliwell to Halliwell. And hopefully when my children are old enough they will be able to use it.

Chelsea: So, does that mean you guys have added to it.

Piper: More or less.

(The book suddenly begins to flips its pages and it opens to a page where information on the demon can be found. Everyone looks curiously at the book.)

Chloe: Does it always do that?

Paige: What? Flip the pages. It usually does that when were frustrated and can't find something. We tend to think that it is Grams trying to tell us something.

Chloe: It was kind of weird.

Piper: You'll get used to it.

(Piper walks over to the book to see what it has flipped open to. The page is opened to a blank page that none of the sisters have ever seen before. Writing begins to appear on the page.)

Paige: What's it say?

Piper: That we have seen this demon before and that we should be prepared for it.

Paige: What do you mean us?

Piper: I guess I mean Billie and her cousins.

Billie: So, this is a huge threat for us.

Paige: In a way, yes.

Chelsea: Okay, since I don't feel like dying any time soon. Can you tell use what we're up against?

Piper: That isn't really clear at the moment.

Chelsea: Well, that's just great.

Piper: It just means you will have to be prepared when it comes.

Chelsea: What's that mean?

Billie: It means that we should start to practice our powers better.

Chelsea: Well, let's get started then.

(Billie and her cousins walk out of the attic and into Billie's small crowded room, they are joined by Paige who quickly follows them into the same room. Piper had gone back to her room to check up on the boys and see how Leo was doing.)

Scene 16

(Billie's room; Afternoon.)

(Billie and her cousins are joined by Paige who also wonders what their powers could do and how they could help vanquish this threat. Paige had to admit that she felt a little out of place since she wasn't going to be the one that was vanquishing these demons. She tried to hide these feelings from Billie.)

Paige: What do you think?

Billie: What do you mean by that, Paige?

Paige: Don't you think that being charmed would be a little hard. I mean I have been through a lot and I have only been charmed for 5 years. Imagine what Piper and Phoebe feel like.

Billie: I know. So, what are you saying that you're going to miss being charmed.

Chloe: Aren't you still our white lighter?

Paige: I guess so.

Chelsea: And I doubt that the elders would take away all you witch powers to. I thought you said that Piper was the one that wanted a normal life the most.

Paige: Yeah, I did…

Chelsea: And now that she is going to have another kid wouldn't it be safer without her being charmed.

Chloe: Fewer demons would be attacking her, trying to steal the powers and trying to turn the boys evil.

Paige: Don't start that again. We've already been down that path and I don't think that we want to go through it again.

Billie: It is a lot safer for her, Paige. She can focus on protecting her son's and them not being a constant threat anymore.

Paige: But you're now the threat, Billie. I don't want to lose you.

Billie: So, don't worry about it now. I don't think that were going anywhere.

Chelsea: I don't think that I want to go anywhere. Your are white lighter and your supposed to protect us.

Paige: And I will.

Fade Out

Commercial Set


	9. Chapter 9

Scene 17

(Paige walks out of the small room and into her room; she picks up her cell phone to call Henry. The cousins sit in the room wondering how they would feel about being charmed and Billie wondered how she could get over the death of her parents and her sister to help her new cousins with their powers. Although, Billie was still new to the craft she still had a lot to learn about her projection power. She also wondered if Paige would be ready to take on the responsibility of being a full white lighter.)

Billie: Do you have any control over your power?

Chloe: Somewhat, it comes and goes.

Billie: How about you, Chelsea?

Chelsea: A little bit. You want to see?

Billie: Sure.

(Chelsea got off the bed and walked to a empty spot in the room. She stood concentrating on one spot and was slightly lifted up about a foot of the ground.)

Billie: That's pretty cool. When did you first realize you had that power?

Chelsea: A couple of months ago.

Chloe: She's always been a quick study.

Billie: Why hasn't your power grown?

Chloe: I really don't know why.

Billie: Do your parents know your witches?

Chelsea: They might.

Billie: Why do you say that?

Chelsea: Mom said something about Grandma having it and it might of skip a generation or something.

Billie: You don't talk to your parents that often?

Chelsea: Not since we moved to San Francisco to start school. It was when we started college that our powers started to emerge.

Billie: Don't you think that your parents deserve to know that they have witches in the family?

Chloe: Yeah, but we don't know how to tell them.

Billie: How about starting to tell them? It wouldn't hurt.

Chelsea: That's a good point.

Billie: So, why don't you call them.

Chloe: We're a little scared. What if they don't accept us?

Billie: They're your parents; I don't think anything bad is going to happen. At least you still have parents.

Chelsea: Well, that's a good point and I don't think they are likely to abandon us over one little secret.

Chloe: Plus, if we tell them, they'll get to meet Billie.

Chelsea: That's a good point.

Billie: Okay, wait a sec. I just killed my sister and my parents were just murdered, what makes you think I want to meet more family.

Chloe: It could help you with the grief.

Chelsea: Plus, Paige said that you needed to get off this demon killing binge that you have been on lately.

Billie: So, you talk to Paige about me.

Chloe: Sometimes, it was before we knew you though.

Billie: Like that makes it any better.

Chelsea: I think that we should call our parents know. It'll do you some good to meet other family.

Billie: Okay, just call them and get it over with.

(Billie handed them the phone as Chelsea dialed her parent's number. They had wondered what they were going to say to them about meeting new family members and how their parents would take it the news that they had a cousin witch.)

Anna: Hey, honey.

Chelsea: Hey, mom. We have to tell you something.

Anna: What? It sounds serious.

Chelsea: Is dad home?

Anna: He's just getting in.

Chelsea: Oh…

Anna: What happened?

Chelsea: Nothing, we just have to tell you something important.

Anna: Is something wrong with Chloe?

Chelsea: Nothing, too serious.

Anna: What do you mean by that?

Chelsea: I think it would be better if you guys came and visited us. It be a lot easier to tell you this in person than over the phone.

Anna: It's that serious.

Chelsea: It's just something that is better explained in person.

Anna: Okay, so is this weekend okay?

(Chelsea puts her hand over the receiver and asks her sister if it's alright that they come out that weekend. Chloe seems to have no problem with her parents coming out that weekend. Chelsea returns to her conversation with her mother.)

Chelsea: Sure, mom. It sounds like a good idea. Come to our apartment.

(With that Chelsea said goodbye to her mother and hung up the phone.)

Chelsea: I hope you ready, Chloe.


	10. Chapter 10

Scene 18

Fade In

(Attic; Chelsea hands the receiver back to Billie and begins to talk to Billie and her sister. She begins to worry if this is a good idea. Billie is a little in shock that the sister's haven't told their parents that they are witches and the fact that they had a new cousin. Chloe wonders in her parents are ready to take in the idea of the cousin's new destiny.)

Billie: What did they say?

Chelsea: They'll meet us at our apartment.

Billie: Well, that's a good idea. Do you think that I should come over?

Chelsea: Not when they first come. It's a big enough shock telling them that were witches, I don't think they need the shock of a new family member in the same day.

Billie: Well, that's a good point.

Chelsea: They don't need the shock of you as well.

(Chloe gets up from the couch and walks over and out the door.)

Billie: Where are you going?

Chloe: To get some lunch, I'm hungry.

Billie: Well, I'll join you.

(Billie and the sister's walk out of the attic and past Piper's room to find her playing with her sons.)

Piper: Where you guys going?

Billie: To get some lunch. You want to join us?

Piper: Sure, I'll put Chris down for a nap and Wyatt and I will join you.

Billie: Sounds good, we'll meet you in the kitchen. Where's Leo?

Piper: He went out for a walk. Clear his mind a little.

Billie: So, I'll see you in the kitchen, tell Paige to come to.

Piper: Okay.

(Wyatt walked out of the room and began to follow Billie and the sisters. They walked down the stairs and into the kitchen to find Leo grabbing a bottle of water out of the refrigerator. Upstairs, Piper put Chris down for his nap and walked past Paige's room and gave a knock at the door.)

Piper: Paige, Billie and the girls are going to have lunch, you want to join?

Paige: I'll be out in a second.

Piper: Okay.

(Piper walked down the stairs to find Leo heading up the stairs.)

Piper: Done with your walk already?

Leo: Yeah, I'm gonna go rest.

Piper: Don't wake Chris.

Leo: Okay.

(Leo gave Piper a kiss on the cheek and headed up the stairs. Piper met Billie and the sisters in the kitchen as they sat down at the table. Piper walked over to the refrigerator and began to make herself a sandwich. Paige soon joined the group.)

Piper: So, what's up.

Billie: The sisters finally decided to tell their parent's that their witches. Their a little scared of what their going to say.

Paige: They don't know that their witches.

Chloe: No, our powers just started showing up when we started college here.

Paige: Oh…

Chelsea: So, how do we tell them?

Piper: There is no easy way.

Paige: That's the truth. I was so nervous trying to tell Henry about it.

Chloe: How you do it?

Paige: The best way I knew how.

Chelsea: How's that?

Paige: I did magic.

Chloe: In front of him.

Paige: Yeah.

Chelsea: And he accepted it.

Paige: He was a little freaked out about it at first.

Chloe: I can see why.

Chelsea: What happened after that?

Paige: I decided to show him what I was all about.

Chloe: What do you mean by that?

Piper: She took him on an orbing trip. All the places that she could orb him, he went. I think he was a little reluctant at first.

Paige: You could say that.

Chloe: So, you're telling us not to be afraid.

Paige: Chances are your parents know that something is up. I mean how couldn't they.

Chelsea: That's a good point.

Paige: So, don't be afraid. How long until they come?

Chloe: This weekend.

Paige: Well, that's great. A little short notice but it'll do.

Fade Out

Commercial Break

Scene 19

(Friday night; Chloe and Chelsea Apartment. Paige joins the sisters in figuring out a way they can tell their parent's about their secret and about their new destiny. They also think about a way they can tell them about Billie. Billie sat in her room at the Manor wondering what her new family would think about her.)

Paige: How are you going to do this?

Chelsea: Do you think we should show them our magic?

Chloe: Don't you think that would freak them out a little bit?

Chelsea: Good point, we don't want to do that.

Paige: So, you have no ideas about doing this.

Chelsea: We never really had the chance to think about it.

Paige: Well, that's a good point. They come tomorrow so you better start thinking of something.

Chloe: I know. But we are kind of running out of options.

Chelsea: I know what else we do.

Chloe: We have to figure something out.

(Paige's cell phone rings and she picks it up. It's Piper. Paige walks into the small bedroom and begins to talk to her sister.)

_Piper: Hey, did you guy's think of anything yet? _

_Paige: No, their kind of at a standstill. It wasn't this hard when I had to tell Henry. Why is it this hard on them? _

_Piper: Maybe they don't want to let their parents down. _

_Paige: Could be. _

_Piper: So, tell them not to afraid of telling their parents their secret. It can't be that hard. When should Billie come over? _

_Paige: Probably tomorrow, when their parents are here. _

_Piper: Okay. _

_Paige: That's another question. _

_Piper: What? _

_Paige: How do you think that Billie is going to react to suddenly have more family than she already did? _

_Piper: Well, she's handling having cousins just fine. I think she be okay when she meets them. _

_Paige: I know. _

_Piper: I got to go. _

_Paige: Okay, bye. _

_Piper: Bye._

(Paige walks into the other room and puts her phone into her purse.)

Chloe: What was that?

Paige: Just Piper.

Chelsea: What did she want?

Paige: Just sister stuff.

Chloe: Oh…

Paige: So, back to telling your parents. Think of anything.

Chelsea: Not really. I don't know about Chloe but I'm scared as hell to tell them.

Paige: Well, like Piper said they have to know something is up with you guys.

Chloe: Yeah, we have to tell them sooner or later Chels.

Chelsea: I know. Aren't you a little scared to tell them?

Chloe: I am but it's not like their going to not love us after we tell them our secret, plus it's not the end of the world.

Chelsea: I know. Well, lets get ready.

Paige: Now, that's what I like.


	11. Chapter 11

Scene 20

(Friday morning; Billie sits in her room with her cell phone on the bed next to her. She waits anxiously for someone to call her. She had to admit that she was a little nervous about meeting new family. Piper walks into the room with Chris in her hands.)

Piper: Hey.

Billie: Hey, Piper.

Piper: You look a little scared.

Billie: Well, you can say that. Sitting by a cell phone waiting for someone to call is kind of weird.

Piper: I don't think sitting by your phone is going to make Chelsea call you any time sooner. You want to watch Chris for a while so I can to the store. I need to get some things for this baby.

Billie: Where are Leo and Wyatt?

Piper: At magic school. Trying to teach Wyatt how to control his powers.

Billie: Okay, I'll watch Chris; it'll take my mind off of meeting new family.

Piper: Thanks a lot.

Billie: Hey, Piper what happens if he comes into his powers.

Piper: We'll worry about that when it comes.

Billie: Ok…

Piper: Thanks for babysitting, foods in the fridge and I am out of here.

(Piper walks out of Billie's room and down the stairs and out to her car and speeds off. Billie walks down the stairs with Chris in her arms and puts him in the playpen as she walks to get a bottle for him. Chris orbs into his high chair as Billie turns around to find him there.)

Billie: Oh my God! How long have you been doing that?

(Chris giggles in his high chair. Ignoring it as a normal thing Billie walks over and hands Chris his bottle and some food.)

(Mid- afternoon; Billie and Chris are playing in the living room with the television quietly on in the background. Piper had yet to return from the store. The door opens and Phoebe enters the manor.)

Phoebe: Anyone home?

Billie: In here.

(Phoebe walks around the corner to see Billie and Chris playing on the ground. Chris pushed around a small toy and began to babble as soon as he saw his aunt.)

Chris: Anttie... (Incoherent baby talk)

Phoebe: Well, that's a pretty good start there Chris. Hello to you too.

Billie: He's been at it all day. It's kind of cute in a way.

Phoebe: Well, you're coming around.

Billie: Well, I figured I should stop grieving and show a little happiness around the boys. Piper gave me the task of watching him. I think she's trying to get my mind off of meeting Chloe and Chelsea's parents.

Phoebe: Well, you have nothing to worry about. I don't think it'll be that big of a deal.

Billie: I know, still I'm a little worried about it. What if they don't like me?

Phoebe: Why wouldn't they like you?

Billie: I don't know because I'm a killer.

Phoebe: Well, they don't know that and I don't think you're going to tell them that when you first meet them.

Billie: That's a good point.

Phoebe: See, what I mean.

(Chris begins to squirm and gets up and begins to walk away from Billie and Phoebe.)

Phoebe: Come here, little guy.

(Phoebe walks over to him and picks him up. She pats him on the stomach and gives him a kiss on the cheek. Chris orbs away from his aunt's arms and into a nearby playpen and grabs a bottle.)

Phoebe: Okay. How long has he been doing that?

Billie: He did it this morning when I was fixing a bottle for him and getting coffee for myself. Other than that I don't know.

Phoebe: Do you think Piper knows about it?

Billie: Why wouldn't she?

Phoebe: Well, she's going to figure it out sooner or later.

Billie: She might already know.

Phoebe: Why wouldn't she tell us?

Billie: Other things on her mind. Like preparing for a new baby.

Phoebe: Well she wouldn't ignore Chris or Wyatt. And Leo would of notice. Speaking of them where are they?

Billie: At the Magic School. He enrolled Wyatt there.

Phoebe: Well, that's great. I didn't think that Piper wanted him at the magic school.

Billie: Well, you've missed a lot.

Phoebe: I guess I have.

(The door opens and Piper walks in with both hands full of baby stuff and grocies. She yells into the manor to get someone's attention. Billie and Phoebe walk out to help her. Billie almost forgets about meeting new family members as she helps her friends into the house with the food and items for the new baby. In the back of her mind Billie was still a little nervous about meeting her new family.)


	12. Chapter 12

Scene 21

**A/N: Ignoring the author's note from the beginning of Scene 15, the story continues. Sorry, for the long wait for an update, school has been crazy. I promise to try and keep it more updated from now on. **

Billie: Got enough stuff, Piper?

Piper: I think so.

Phoebe: I think so too. You didn't have this much stuff for Chris or even for Wyatt.

Piper: Well, we are having a little girl this time and I definitely don't want her dressing in things that the boys have.

Phoebe: Well, that's a good point.

Billie: I think so too. Where do you want all of it?

Piper: In the kitchen is fine.

(Billie picked up the stuff and walked into the kitchen. She plopped the stuff on the counter and began to put some of the food into the refrigerator. In the other room, Piper walked over to the playpen where Chris was sound asleep. She reach over the pen and gave him a gentle kiss on the forehead. Phoebe and her walked into the kitchen to see Billie putting away the food. The baby monitor was on Chris so that they would now what would happen.)

Billie: So, got any names?

Piper: A few, I think it's a little early to start picking out names.

Phoebe: You had a name for Wyatt; the day you knew you were pregnant.

Piper: Well, we thought he was a girl.

Billie: You thought Wyatt was a girl.

Piper: Yes, we hadn't had a boy born in the family for over a hundred years.

Billie: So, you decided to switch it up a little bit.

Piper: I guess you can say that.

(Billie and the sisters continue to put away the food and baby clothes. Over at Chelsea's and Chloe's apartment Paige stood waiting for their parents to come. Chloe paced around the room and Chelsea sat on the couch nervously.)

Chelsea: Would you stop!

Chloe: I can't help it. I do it when I'm nervous.

Paige: You shouldn't be that nervous. Their just your parents.

Chloe: Easy for you to say. Your mother is dead and you father is…

Paige: Yeah, don't rub it in.

Chloe: You didn't have to tell them you are a witch. After all your father is a white lighter he knows what you're going through.

Chelsea: It's just mom and dad. I'll levitate and you show them your power and it will all be over.

Chloe: It's not that easy, Chels.

Chelsea: Yes, it is. Watch…

(The doorbell rings and Chelsea walks over to greet her parents. Chloe soon follows her sister and greets them as well. They walk into the apartment and sit down on the couch to notice another female in the apartment.)

Anna: And who is this?

Chloe: This is our friend, Paige.

Paige: Hello.

(Paige reaches out her hand and Anna shakes it.)

Anna: How long have you known my daughters?

Paige: A couple of months. Since they moved out here.

Anna: That's nice, where'd you meet them?

Paige: At a coffee house on the campus.

Chloe: Mom, what's with the third degree?

Anna: I'm just a little curious.

Chloe: Well, you don't have to be. Paige is great.

Paige: Thanks, I think.

(The sister's father knocks on the door and greets his daughter.)

Chloe: Hey, dad. Where were you?

Matt: Out parking the car.

Chloe: Oh…

Matt: (noticing Paige) Whose this?

Chelsea: A friend, Paige.

Matt: Nice to meet you, Paige.

Paige: Same here.

Chloe: Mom, Dad we have something we should show you.

Matt: What honey?

Fade Out

Commercial Break


End file.
